Trastorno atemporal
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Toothless sabía algo, que no importaba cuantos años tardara, encontraría el alma de Hiccup. Toothcup. Menciones Ruffcup, Snotuff, Fishther, DragoAstrid.
1. Trastorno atemporal

**Disclaimer: **How to train your dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell y fue animada por DreamWorks.

**Advertencias:** Violación. Tortura. Ligero Shota. AU.

**Dedicado a: **Deisy Zuñiga del Grupo Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma. Por decirme que soy una buena pervertidora x3.

**Lilith:** Bueno, estaba leyendo varios fics sobre Toothless y Hiccup reencarnados, y mi mente oscura me dijo: ¡Tienes que escribir algo sobre eso ya! Y bueno, éste es el resultado. No esperen cosas bonitas, porque no será así. De hecho, soy muy cruel con ambos personajes y rompo el encanto de una idea romanticista bien feo, pero que me gustó manejar de este modo.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Único.**

**Trastorno atemporal.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Así es, nosotros no tenemos destino. Solo aquellos devorados por la ignorancia y por el miedo, y que dan pasos en falso, pueden caer en el pantano al que llamamos destino_".

—Kisuke Urahara, _Bleach._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Tenía miedo.<p>

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que estaba ahí? Quizás ya eran días, semanas, meses… no lo sabía con certeza.

La venda que cubría sus ojos y absorbía sus lágrimas impedía ver más allá de las penumbras que cubrían el lugar donde estaba. No sabía si era día o noche, no tenía idea de si debía estar despierto dormido. Y no quería saberlo realmente, si lo supiera sólo incrementaría su desesperación, la desolación de saber que tal vez nadie lo salvaría.

Un crujido de la puerta.

Levanta la cabeza enseguida. Atento a cualquier otro sonido que acompañe el crujir de las oxidadas bisagras. Espera oír pasos…

El silencio trajo alivio, una ligera esperanza. Pudo respirar de nuevo, destensar su cuerpo lastimado en la profunda oscuridad que lo cubría.

Se acurrucó en el suelo cubierto de paja, ramas y hojas. _Un nido_. Es lo que _él_ le había dicho que era, cuando lo depositó por primera vez ahí… cuando _él_ lo había…

No, no, no. Olvida. Olvida. Olvida.

Apretó los labios, reprimiendo un grito, sabiendo que lo atraería más rápido si comenzaba a gritar.

No quería recordarlo. No quería comprenderlo. ¡Sólo tenía 12 años! ¿Por qué le ocurría algo tan horrible a él?

¿Por qué su tranquilidad había sido perturbada por los anhelos lejanos de un alma atormentada?

* * *

><p>Siempre obedecía a Snotlout, su hermano mayor por cuatro años, que lo quería y consentía mucho, a pesar de las constantes bromas y jugarretas que le propinaba. Snotlout podía ser un poco pesado, pero siempre procuraba su bienestar, y él, pequeño y delgaducho, lo seguía a todas partes como pollito.<p>

Si Snotlout le decía que se quedara quietecito en un lugar en lo que se encargaba de distraer a los matones del colegio para que no le pegaran, lo hacía. Si Snotlout le decía que se acabara toda la comida del plato (aunque la comida de Astrid, su madre, fuera más veneno que alimento) para que creciera fuerte como él, lo hacía. Si Snotlout decía que debía ponerse el abrigo tejido por la Tía Abuela Valka (que le quedaba adorablemente grande) para no pescar un resfriado, lo obedecía.

Porque Hiccup Haddock V adoraba a su hermano Snotlout Haddock III.

Por eso, cuando Snotlout le dijo que tuviera cuidado de ese muchacho extraño que lo seguía con la mirada, Hiccup lo obedeció al instante, pues también a él le provocaba miedo e incomodidad la insistencia con la que lo observaba a la distancia.

Todo había comenzado hace meses, cuando Hiccup cumplió doce y su familia le organizó una increíble fiesta de piratas. Todo había sido alegría, dulces, globos y risas, hasta que un muchacho de electrizantes ojos verdes y revoltoso cabello oscuro, de aparentes 20 años, usurpó el festejo repentinamente. Su presencia no era bienvenida y de inmediato hubo rechazo de los invitados hacia él. Lo peor fue cuando trató de acercársele para hablarle de cosas raras. Hiccup se había sentido tan asustado cuando el desconocido lo había abrazado con una confianza que no era propia si nunca lo había visto antes.

Además, _sus_ ojos le intimidaban.

Jamás había visto irises así, similares a las de los lagartos.

Y tan verdes.

Más verdes que los suyos.

«—Te encontré —había dicho, mirándolo con algo similar al anhelo, a la nostalgia, y había acariciado sus cabellos y besado su frente—. Después de tantos años, por fin vuelves a mí».

Y Hiccup, asustado, lo había rechazado terminantemente, chillando por la presencia de Snotlout, que rápidamente se interpuso entre Hiccup y el desconocido.

Un siseó similar a la de una serpiente herida se escuchó.

Una pelea se desató.

Hiccup nunca había visto que alguien pudiera mano a mano contra Snotlout. El desconocido no combatía, jugaba, pero Snotlout pudo propinarle varios buenos golpes. Al final, Dagur y Tuffnut, amigos de su hermano, tuvieron que separarlos.

Sus padres llamaron a la justicia.

La policía llegó para capturarlo. Y entre gritos y exclamaciones desesperadas, _él _prometió a Hiccup volver por él.

Astrid abrazó a su hijo menor, sobreprotectora y gritó a los policías que apresaran bien a la bestia. Drago, juez de la suprema corte, se encargaría personalmente del caso. La familia Haddock pensó que el peligro había pasado. Hasta que oyeron que el criminal había escapado.

Al parecer, había prendido fuego a la patrulla donde lo llevaban.

Astrid temió lo peor, y sólo pudo calmarse cuando Drago usó sus contactos para realizar una magna búsqueda por toda la ciudad.

Desde ese momento, Hiccup nunca estaba solo. Snotlout siempre lo recogía después del colegio junto con sus amigos de la banda de rock. Cuando jugaba en su jardín, Ruffnut (mejor amiga y amor secreto, ssh, no le vayan a decir, por favor) y Camicazi (hermana mayor de Ruffnut) estaban siempre con él. Al ir por los recados por parte de Astrid, o su padre, Drago, iba rápido y regresaba pronto.

Con esas medidas, pensaron que todo estaría bien.

Y entonces, había ocurrido el accidente.

Había sido el primer día del verano, preparándose para las vacaciones que Drago les había prometido un año atrás. Irían a Noruega, a visitar a su tío Fishlegs (hermano mayor de su madre), que se había casado recientemente con Heather Jolene. Hiccup y Snotlout estaban entusiasmados, no sólo por explorar el viejo pueblo de su madre, que les decía, descendía de antiguas tribus vikingas de un archipiélago ya olvidado, sino también porque estaban entusiasmados de poner en práctica su noruego y danés, lenguas que Drago había insistido en que aprendieran.

Partieron durante la tarde, para alcanzar el vuelo nocturno. Drago arrancó el motor del Mercedes Benz y condujo por las calles empedradas de la ciudad taciturna.

De pronto, dando la vuelta a la esquina, algo había impactado contra la cajuela del automóvil, sacándolo del curso y que chocara contra una pared. El impacto logró desenfocar la claridad de le mente de Hiccup, desorientándolo. El mareo le impidió preguntarse si su familia estaría bien.

Lo único que recordaba había sido ver una bola de fuego azul impactar contra la carroza del vehículo, y como un cuerpo oscuro alado descendía… entonces perdió la consciencia.

Al despertar, se topó con oscuridad. Tentando su cara con sus dedos, notó que una venda los cubría. Comenzó a estremecerse, tratando de calmarse al pensar que era una broma de Snotlout, pero entonces, al descender sus manos por su cuello, supo que no lo era.

Una cadena lo sujetaba por una gargantilla de acero, impidiéndole moverse del _nido_ más de dos metros. Lloró con fuerza, asustado como nunca en su vida. Llamó entre sollozos a Snotlout, a su padre, a su madre, pero ninguno estaba ahí. Imágenes fugaces llegaron a su mente, recordándole el accidente y temió que algo malo hubiera pasado a su familia.

La voz masculina y profunda de alguien había parado sus sollozos de golpe.

«—Tranquilo, Hiccup, estoy aquí—la reconoció al instante, y su cuerpo tembló incontroladamente. No podía ser, se suponía que la policía había asegurado que no había rastros de él en la ciudad. El extraño pareció notar su miedo, porque de inmediato le ofreció consuelo indeseado, un abrazo que lo asustó más que nada—. No te asustes, estás a salvo conmigo».

«—¿Q-Quién… eres tú? —titubeó, tratando de alejarse del apretado contacto».

Los brazos se tensaron a su alrededor, y Hiccup temió haber dicho algo que lo enojara. Levantó su húmedo rostro topándose con unos desorbitados irises verdes

«—¿No… no me reconoces? —preguntó _él _con duda, casi chirriando los dientes.—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? Ha pasado casi un milenio, pero yo sigo pensando en ti. ¿Me has olvidado tan pronto? ¿Acaso los siglos han opacado el recuerdo de tu alma?».

Hiccup no sabía que responder. No entendía de lo que hablaba. Pero sí sabía que tenía que huir, esa reacción le había afirmado que no debía quedarse. Luchó por separarse de nuevo, usando la poca fuerza de sus delgaduchos brazos, lográndolo y encontrando un ligero refugio alejándose de él y cubriéndose con sus brazos, en un reflejo de su instinto de preservación.

_Tengo miedo, tengo miedo. Sálvame, Snot_, había pensado Hiccup, gimiendo de miedo.

El extraño muchacho de piel pálida lo miró con los ojos como platos. La expresión de su rostro cambiando a una de agonía latente y desesperación sin fin. Comenzó a gruñir. Hiccup podía jurar que se escuchaba como un animal salvaje.

Una explosión de gritos y maldiciones se desató frente a él, cohibiéndolo y provocando que se encogiera en su lugar, pudo identificar varios idiomas en las exclamaciones y uno que no comprendía, que era muy diferente a cualquiera que le hubiesen enseñado.

De pronto, el extraño muchacho se había quedado quieto, con la respiración acelerada, pero mortalmente quieto, mirando a la nada. Como si estuviese taciturno, sus ojos mirando a la lejanía, perdiéndose en los recuerdos. Musitaba apenas audiblemente, cosas que Hiccup no comprendió.

Pensó, por un esperanzador segundo, que lo dejaría salir, al saber que él no era a quien buscaba.

Se equivocó.

«—¿Es porque ahora luzco como un humano, verdad? —preguntó, su voz adquiriendo de nuevo ese tono consolador de alguien que cree haber encontrado la respuesta correcta—. ¡Sí, eso es! Tu alma no me reconoce, porque tus ojos no lo hacen. Sí… eso es… ¡Eso debe ser! ¡No amas a esta versión de mí!… debes… debes ver mi verdadera forma…»

«—¿D-De qué estás h-hablando? —mencionó Hiccup con miedo, con terror—. No sé quién eres, nunca antes te he visto… Por favor, déjame ir… —sollozó lastimeramente—… prometo no decirle a nadie…»

«—¡No! —gritó tajantemente. Hiccup respingó asustado. El extraño pareció arrepentido por haberle gritado— ¡No, no me temas! No quise asustarte. No a ti, tú no me tengas miedo… —pasó sus manos por su revuelto cabello, jalándolo con frustración—…No me temas, por favor… Hiccup.

«—Déjame ir —pidió Hiccup de nuevo, tratando de sonar seguro. Las lágrimas resbalando por sus tersas mejillas y mojando su playera cubierta de polvo poco ayudaban a su súplica—… Por favor, no te conozco, no hice nada malo… —más lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos—… ¡Quiero ver a mi hermano! ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? ¡N-No quiero estar aquí!».

Su llanto activó algo en el otro, algo oscuro y peligroso, que tuvo como objetivo al niño acostado en el nido. El extraño corrió para taparle la boca con su mano. Hiccup tembló más, pero no podía contenerse, siempre había sido un llorón y eso enervaba más al otro, que comenzó a susurrarle palabras dulces para tranquilizarlo.

Sin embargo, su intención cambió en cuanto su mano entró en contacto con la piel suave.

El contacto… la calidez… era como si sus falanges recordaran el paseo natural de caricias antañas, de toqueteos inocentes y de tactos sensuales. Sus manos se movieron, tanteando, primero la cara, luego el cuello, los hombros y de nuevo el precioso rostro.

Hiccup se removió incómodo.

«—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… —pronunció el extraño, oliendo entre el recoveco de su cuello, rozándolo con la punta de su nariz—… tu piel… sigue siendo apetecible —dio un ligero mordisco que activó una alerta en la mente adolescente de Hiccup—… lo recuerdo… como si fuera ayer. Probar tu piel, fue el cielo mismo».

«—¡S-Suéltame! —espetó Hiccup, peleando por alejarse.

Eso no podía estar pasándole. Ahora estaba decidido a huir de ahí.

Los ojos del extraño lo miraron de una forma que no supo identificar, pero que le heló la sangre.

Manos suaves acariciaron su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, y entonces, una boca cubrió la suya.

Hiccup nunca había sido besado. Siempre había querido que Ruffnut fuera su primer beso. Pero ahora… El contacto de los labios demandantes no fue bien recibido y peleó con todos los medios por mantener la boca cerrada, impidiendo el paso a una lengua juguetona.

Cuando terminó, la expresión de Hiccup estaba perturbada, asqueada. Empezó a gritar y patalear con fuerza, dando un golpe certero logró quitárselo de encima y corrió de prisa, pero la cadena lo volvió a su sitio cuando sobrepasó el límite y casi se ahorca él mismo. Cayó al suelo de nuevo, tosiendo con dificultad y arañando la cerradura para quitársela.

No advirtió el silencio en el otro y como sus ojos recorrían su desplomada figura.

Había llegado el momento.

«—Me recordaras, Hiccup —sentenció entonces, sus músculos comenzaron a convulsionarse y una aura negra lo cubrió de pies a cabezas como si fuera neblina—. Espere tanto tiempo a que volvieras a mí… años, siglos… Buscando cualquier pista, cualquier rastro de tu presencia… Me duele, Hiccup. Es doloroso seguir vivo, cuando tu moriste una vez…»

Hiccup observó con terror como la figura humana comenzaba a metamorfosearse. Escamas oscuras cubrieron la piel blanca, las falanges fueron sustituidas por patas con garras oscuras, de la espalda brotaron alas negras gigantescas y el cabello cambió por apéndices similares a las orejas de un gato.

Ahora, los ojos tuvieron sentido. Eran los ojos de un dragón.

Hiccup podría haber estado encantado de ver uno, pero en otras circunstancias y no siendo el objeto de una mirada perturbadora que desnudaba su presencia sin tapujo alguno.

Con un grito ahogado, trató de huir con más fuerza, dándole la espalda y yendo a gatas por el nido.

Ése había sido su error.

El dragón lo había tomado como una invitación, como la respuesta que buscaba desde hace años.

Entonces, sumergiéndose en la completa mezcolanza de nostalgia y desesperación, la bestia perdió la cordura.

Ante él Hiccup Haddock V reencarnaba la presencia del muchacho vikingo, que siglos atrás, había usurpado y corrompido con su dulzura y determinación a su corazón.

No le importó escuchar el llanto desgarrador de Hiccup tratando de salir de la prisión que formaban sus grandes patas. No le importó desgarrar la ropa que cubría su ansiado premio. Devoró con su lengua cada minúscula parte de la piel pecosa, sin medir la fuerza de sus mordiscos que producían heridas sangrantes y dolorosas.

«—¡P-Para, por favor! —pedía Hiccup con agonía, luchando por alejarse, por no sentirse la aspereza de esa lengua recorrerle—. ¡No, no, no!».

Pero el asalto siguió. La enorme lengua llegaba hasta lugares prohibidos, cubriéndolos de saliva. Hiccup gimió asustado cuando ésta rozó su entrepierna pasando por su entrada. Intentó quitarse, pero su apresurado movimiento fue malinterpretado de nuevo.

El dragón pensó que lo deseaba, que lo pedía.

La neblina de recuerdos donde un cuerpo más grande y desarrollado de un joven lo recibía entre brazos abiertos, denotando una hermosa melodía con los latidos de su pecho desnudo, lo mareaba. Habían pasado tantos siglos desde la última vez que probó la carne de su adoración, que el simple roce con la piel de Hiccup V había causado que la presión aflojara y el sello de la paciencia se rompiera.

Sin consideración, metió la lengua hasta el fondo, causando asco y miedo en Hiccup, que gritaba de nuevo que parara.

«—¡Noooo! —chilló con desesperanza, sin encontrar más que asco puro en las atenciones cariñosas de la lengua; confusión permeaba su rostro y hacia lo imposible por alejarse—. ¡No quiero esto! ¡No me gusta!... ¡DÉJAME IR, POR FAVOR!».

Sus exclamaciones eran tomadas como gritos de placer, como enervantes de la lujuria guardada y una droga para un corazón moribundo que había esperado por tanto tiempo. La lengua se retiró, dejando un rastro de saliva húmeda entre sus piernas.

Hiccup deseó que todo hubiera acabado… hasta que sintió una redondez cubrir el inicio de su cavidad.

El ardor que inició en su retaguardia y que se extendió a su columna, provocando un escalofrío mortal de dolor, fue suficiente para hacerle saber que la pesadilla apenas comenzaba.

Con un grito que desgarró sus cuerdas vocales y le quitó el oxígeno a sus pulmones, Hiccup sintió que moriría ahí mismo. Había entrado en él con la fuerza necesaria para romper huesos con facilidad, abriéndose paso en un lugar que no estaba diseñado para un objeto tan inmenso y palpitante. El dolor era intolerable, y después del grito, Hiccup se quedó sin voz, ahogándose entre los duros y despiadados golpes que sufría su espalda baja.

No había placer, no había unión, no había nada.

Sólo falsas esperanzas y el deseo de encontrar algo perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Sus piernas no podían sostenerlo ni siquiera en cuatro, y dejó que las garras del dragón se encajaran en su fina cadera, haciendo más profundo el contacto que lo estaba matando. El sonido de carne siendo acribillada horriblemente fue algo que no olvidaría nunca. No sentía nada ya, ni sus piernas, ni su espalda. Nada.

El olor a sangre llegó hasta su nariz.

Supo que algo se había roto dentro de él, literalmente.

Para olerla estando en un estado de estupor doloroso, significaba que la herida era grande.

Pero el otro no se detenía, al parecer estaba en un estado aliciente, disfrutando la posesión del cuerpo pequeño.

Hiccup sólo quería volver a casa. Que nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Y estar ahora en Noruega con tío Fishlegs para hablar personalmente, cuando lo habían estado haciendo por cartas desde niño. Deseaba volver a comer los panqueques-piedra-ninja de Astrid, y usarlos como armas letales en sus juegos con Ruffnut y Camicazi. Quería preguntarle a Drago si le daría permiso para invitar a Ruffnut a cenar. Y sobre todo, convencer a Snotlout de que lo dejara usar su motocicleta o que lo llevara a una de sus prácticas con su banda de rock.

Eso es lo que un niño de 12 años como él, quería hacer en ese momento.

No siendo ultrajado por un dragón… aunque sonara imposible pensarlo.

Escuchó vagamente el gemido de culminación de la bestia y como algo caliente inundaba sus entrañas deshechas, provocando más ardor, más dolor. Supo que había terminado, por el momento, e incluso así, el miembro monstruoso no salió de él hasta que despertó después de algunas horas.

Hiccup deseó no despertar nunca. Si hacerlo anteriormente había sido doloroso, las marcas y el resultado del día siguiente no tenían explicación lógica. Era como si una manada de elefantes hubiera pasado encima de él… la verdad, prefería eso que lo que le había ocurrido.

«—Por fin. Así es como debe ser —ronroneó la bestia—. Vuelvo a tenerte conmigo. Mi Hiccup. Volviste a casa».

Hiccup Haddock V no le entendió, pero no hizo falta, no le importaban sus palabras, ya había hecho daño lo suficiente para odiarlo.

Al sentir el miembro flácido dentro de él cobrando vida de nuevo, se estremeció. Cada movimiento del despertar fue sentido por sus entrañas y supo que volvería a hacerlo. No obstante, exclamó con sorpresa cuando el animal lo sacó de una estocada, e hizo que su pequeño cuerpo girara. Hiccup sintió varios líquidos aflorar, pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar al sentir un sabor agridulce y pegajoso tocar sus labios.

«—¡No-urgh! —no pudo terminar, antes de que su cabeza fuera empujada a la punta y su boca cubriera la longitud del dragón.

No podía respirar y el sabor era horrible. Podía probar su sangre y el semen del animal juntos y quiso vomitar. El dragón lo animaba sin saber que estaba asfixiándolo, que la punta tocaba su lastimada garganta y que su mandíbula inferior estaba a punto de zafarse.

La agonía terminó cuando Hiccup sintió un líquido espeso dentro de su boca, que aunque tragó, escurrió por sus labios para hacer un charco desde su pecho hasta sus piernas.

Ahora sí, quería vomitar en serio.

Ésa había sido la primera vez.

* * *

><p>Hiccup oyó otro crujido, y esta vez, el sonido de pasos. Tembló cuando los pasos ligeros se convirtieron en pesados, de algo mucho más grande. Tenía miedo, sabía que era lo que ocurría cuando <em>él<em> salía a buscar comida.

Siempre regresaba y tomaba a su cuerpo.

Algunas veces lo hacía como humano, otras como dragón.

Hiccup odiaba ambas formas con todo su ser.

Odiaba sentirse así. Herido y sin salvación. Hubo una ocasión en la que pudo revisar el estado de sus heridas… quiso morirse en ese instante. Su entrada estaba deshecha e insensible a toques ligeros (habría querido desarrollar insensibilidad para aguantar mejor el miembro masivo). Su cuerpo estaba pegajoso, producto de no bañarse más que a lamidas y con el semen del dragón. En resumen, jamás se había sentido tan asqueado de sí mismo en su vida.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a Toothless.

Toothless era su nombre. Se lo había dicho después de la tercera vez que lo tomó, cuando comenzó a recitarle entre penetraciones sus grandes aventuras del pasado, como para recordar buenos momentos mientras trituraba las entrañas de Hiccup V.

Supo que alguien llamado como él había sido amante del dragón, y había muerto cuando ya era viejo. Que Toothless había cuidado la descendencia de Hiccup, el heredero que había tenido con una amiga más por compromiso que por amor. Se enteró que Toothless se quedó en este mundo hasta mucho después para buscar el alma de su jinete, incluso cuando la descendencia de los vikingos se dispersó por todos lados, perdiéndose al igual que los dragones se fueron.

Toothless fue el único que estaba con vida.

Guiado por la esperanza, Toothless buscó por todas partes. Primero siendo un dragón, aprovechando la libertad de su condición, hasta que se hizo imposible moverse entre la gran cantidad de humanos que comenzaban a aflorar. Hizo trató con una bruja, que le pidió trescientas de sus escamas, a cambio de la habilidad de convertirse en humano.

Entonces, Toothless vagó por todo el mundo, buscando la resonancia anhelada, el rastro de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Buscó en Francia, Alemania, España, Portugal, Inglaterra, China, Rusia, Japón, India, Australia, Egipto, Marruecos, Italia, Nigeria, Argelia, Sudáfrica, Israel, Pakistán, Venezuela, Argentina, Perú, México, Colombia, Bolivia, Brasil… por todo el mundo.

No encontró nada.

Y entonces, cuando había perdido las esperanzas, había notado el rastro de un olor ligeramente familiar. Ciruelo blanco. Y había visto a Hiccup Haddock V, cruzando la calle en compañía de su madre.

Lo reconoció al instante, le dijo, por su apariencia. Fue cuando decidió hacerle ver que lo había estado esperando, y que volverían a estar juntos de nuevo. Que ahora nada los separaría, ni siquiera la muerte.

A Hiccup V eso no le importaba, odiaba a Toothless por creerlo algo que no era, por perderse a sí mismo en la búsqueda de Hiccup III; por hacerle tantas cosas… cosas odiosas, que no desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

«_Ya regrese»_, fue el ronroneo del dragón, que extendió con alegría una bolsa llena de pescado crudo.

Hiccup lo miró con odio, abrazando sus piernas.

—No voy a comer —dijo tajante.

Toothless lo miró con preocupación.

«_Si no comes, no crecerás…»_

—¡No me importa! —cortó Hiccup V, harto de todo—. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero comer! ¡Quiero irme de este lugar! ¡Yo no soy Hiccup III!

Confundido, Toothless ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender sus palabras. Se acercó hacia él para animarla, para darle el cobijo, que sabía, _su_ Hiccup necesitaría.

—¡No te me acerques! —gritó. La furia sustituyendo el miedo en su mirada, ya no le importaba incluso que al levantarse la sangre corriera entre sus piernas, producto de una hemorragia que sufría.

.Odiaba a Toothless. Odiaba a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Odiaba ser la maldita manzana en discordia de esos dos.

—¡NO SOY TU HICCUP! ¡ÉL MURIÓ HACE SIGLOS! —sus gritos resonaban con eco, perforando el corazón de la bestia— ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO! ¡NO TE AMO, TOOTHLESS!

Hiccup respiró agitado, al parecer, había usado todas sus fuerzas para gritarle y ahora estaba mareado. El silencio que reinó fue indescriptible. Toothless lo miraba de otra forma, como tratando de hallar un fallo en sus palabras. Miró a este Hiccup, y el recuerdo de su vikingo vino vivido a su nublada memoria.

No era Hiccup. Por lo menos _su _Hiccup.

Lo veía ahora. Podían lucir iguales, pero no lo eran. _Su_ Hiccup nunca lo miraría así, no con tanto odio y rencor grabado a fuego en sus verdes irises. _Su _Hiccup jamás lo odiaría.

«_Tú no eres…»_.

Una patada en la puerta les hizo voltear a ambos.

Otro golpe sonó y la cerradura cedió dando paso a la fuerza policíaca, que arrojó varias bombas de humo, entrando al recinto.

Hiccup no se percató de muchas cosas, sólo siguió los eventos en automático, como si fuera un sueño. Un oficial lo había tomado del brazo y lo había guiado entre el humo hacia la salida, donde una camilla lo esperaba.

—¡HICCUP! —nunca había oído a Drago tan desesperado. Vio a su padre al lado de la camilla, mientras el paramédico le ponía la mascarilla de gas.

—¡Mi niño, mi Hiccup! —chilló Astrid, acariciando su cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hiccup quiso sonreír, quiso decir algo, pero el cansancio en su cuerpo producto de la hemorragia se lo impidió. Tenía sueño, y quería descansar ahora que estaba a salvo, pero antes pudo escuchar el sonido de disparos acribillar a algo.

Entonces, escuchó el rugido agónico de Toothless.

Después silencio.

Y Hiccup cedió a los efectos del gas de la mascarilla.

Fue la única vez que soñó con Toothless, estaba a su lado, parado y con la mirada en el horizonte. Hiccup vio el punto hacia el frente, esperando encontrar algo. Una figura menuda apareció y se sorprendió al ver el increíble parecido que compartían.

Toothless rugió feliz al identificar la figura y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla entre sus alas. Hiccup V no comprendió, y fue hasta que cruzó miradas con el otro humano que una pista de intuición saltó en su estado onírico y abrió los ojos como platos.

«_Eres Hiccup III…»_.

Una sonrisa de disculpa de formó en los labios del antiguo jinete, y Hiccup V pudo notar que Toothless no fue el único que había esperado. Luego regresó su atención al dragón.

«_Perdona por hacerte esperar, amigo. Ahora, podemos irnos. Todos nos están esperando»_, un lengüetazo juguetón en su cara. «_¡Toothless, te he dicho que eso no se quita!»_.

* * *

><p>Hiccup despertó a la semana. Snotlout había sido el primero en abrazarlo, seguido de su madre y padre, y de Ruffnut. Cuando preguntó qué había ocurrido, entró en escena el Doctor Eret, quien le explicó que su cuerpo había recibido daños profundos la primera vez que entró, pero que, por algún motivo desconocido, se había recuperado en su totalidad. Era cierto, Hiccup pudo comprobarlo. Ya no le dolía el trasero, ni ninguna parte de su cuerpo (Quizá, pensó, era la forma en que Hiccup III se había disculpado por el malentendido).<p>

—Bueno, esto es inusual —dijo Eret, revisando los registros médicos—. Pero supongo que si estás bien, puedes salir este mismo día, joven Haddock —se dirigió a sus padres—. Recomiendo que me acompañen, saludable o no, necesita vitaminas y minerales. Está un poco desnutrido.

—Hiccup siempre ha sido así, doctor —apremió Snotlout, despeinándolo. Hiccup se quejó—. Yo tomaré responsabilidad de sus medicinas, dudo mucho que mi inútil hermanito pueda hacerlo solo.

—¡Auch, eso duele! —dijo Hiccup, inflando sus escuálidas mejillas.

—¡Te lo mereces por preocuparme, tonto! —exclamó Snotlout para seguir al médico y a sus padres.

Cuando quedaron solos, Hiccup se quedó en completo silencio, repasando todos los hechos y encontrándolos sin sentido. Pensó que había sido un sueño, hasta que vio la marca de la garra de Toothless en su hombro derecho…

—Dímelo todo, Hiccup —interrumpió Ruffnut Jorgenson, que lucía una expresión igual a la de Camicazi, cuando quería la verdad o te la sacaba a punta de golpes.

Hiccup la miró directo a los ojos, aquella niña que le había gustado desde quinto año. ¿Cómo podría contarle algo tan horrible a ella? Además, sin mencionar que no se sentía digno de Ruffnut.

—Yo… —titubeó, pensando una excusa para saltarse la verdad.

La pequeña y suave mano de Ruffnut tomó la suya y la apretó con fuerza.

—Me gustas, Hiccup —confesó con simple sinceridad, dejándolo anonadado y con las mejillas ardiendo—. Y, no sé qué nos depare el futuro, o si seguiremos juntos, o si alguno tendrá una enfermedad incurable y se morirá antes que el otro, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no dejaré que enfrentes esto tú solo, ¿entendido?

Hiccup se sintió conmovido y lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos… sin importarle verse como un tonto, besó la mano de la niña con agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Ruff —dijo entre sollozos.—. Lo que pasó fue…

* * *

><p>Veinte años después, Hiccup Haddock V estudiaba en su estudio en casa. Regresaba de una expedición a Egipto, donde había descubierto algunas tumbas de faraones importantes, y ahora acomodaba la información para enviársela al Museo de Antropología e Historia.<p>

Desde ese fatídico día, su recuperación había sido interesante. Durante ocho años, tuvo pesadillas, pero no referente a lo sucedido, sino a recuerdos de batallas pasadas donde él montaba a Toothless y veía a _sus_ amigos morir. A los 20 años, las pesadillas se detuvieron. Entonces, todo fue relativamente normal para Hiccup. Se graduó con honores de la universidad como antropólogo e historiador. Mientras que Ruffnut estudió ingeniería mecánica. Cuando cumplió 25, Hiccup y Ruffnut se casaron, un mes después de la boda nació su primer hijo, y dos años después su hija menor.

Hiccup y su familia vivían en un chalet, que fue comprado como regalo de bodas por Snotlout (que se había graduado como abogado). Recibían visitas espontáneas de Astrid y Drago, de sus tíos maternos, o del Doctor Eret, del que toda la familia Haddock se había hecho amigo.

El toqueteo en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y ésta se abrió para dar paso a una niña de cinco años y alborotado cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules. Sostenía un peluche de borreguito que llamaba Phil.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Hiccup dejando los documentos de lado para ir frente a su hija. Tenía que admitirlo, era el retrato de Ruffnut, sólo por el cabello de tono cobrizo.

—Mamá dijo que bajaras —informó la pequeña, alzando los brazos para que la cargara—. Tío Tuff está de visita.

Hiccup lo hizo y bajó hacia la sala de estar, donde Ruffnut estaba platicando con Tuffnut. Rowan, su hijo mayor, se divertía con los chistes que el rubio rockero le contaba.

—¡Buenos, Hiccup! —saludó Tuffnut en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Tuff? —preguntó sentándose con Rowen en su regazo. La niña se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre con una risita.

—Cuando estaba en mi gira por las islas escandinavas, me enteré de que estaban haciendo una subasta de artículos de cultura vikinga —dijo—. Pues me interese, nunca sabes si hay un hacha o un mazo por ahí, podría usar uno en mis conciertos… digo, si es que a Camicazi no se le ocurre matarnos si nos atrasamos en los ensayos (aunque no se lo digas, ya es suficiente con que sea nuestra representante). Al empezar la subasta, no me interesaron la mayoría de los artículos, y ya había comprado un par de espadas cuando escuché sobre un libro.

—¿Compraste un libro? —Hiccup no sabía qué decir. Tuffnut no se personalizaba por ser un erudito.

—¡Espera, no me malinterpretes! —dijo Tuffnut alterado—. Lo compré porque mencionaron el apellido Haddock cuando leían algo de su contenido, y de inmediato pensé: _Esto es perfecto para el nerd de Hiccup._ Y lo compré.

Tuffnut sacó de su bolsa desgastada un libro igual de desgastado. Hiccup lo agarró y leyó las letras en la portada color rojo.

_Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. __Por Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó Hiccup compartiendo una mirada de entendimiento con su esposa.

Ruffnut era la única que sabía acerca de _ese_ Hiccup.

—No lo sé, pero mi baterista lo hojeó y encontró historias interesantes —comentó Tuffnut—. ¡Se mencionan nuestros nombres! El tuyo, el mío, el de Snotlout, el de Ruffnut, ¡Incluso el de Dagur! Es raro que el nombre de tu guitarrista principal tenga que ver con los Berserker… aunque a él no parece molestarle.

—Viene información sobre dragones y esas cosas… —dijo Ruffnut, echando un vistazo—. Oye, Tuff, ¿no crees en esto? ¿o sí? —sonrió.

Tuffnut torció el gesto.

—Claro que no, tonta —dijo—. No entiendo por qué te casaste con Ruffnut, Hiccup. Siempre creí que tenías buenos gustos.

—¡Mi mami es bonita! —saltó Rowen Haddock, desde el regazo de su padre hacia Tuffnut, jalándole las trenzas.

Mientras Ruffnut intentaba separar a su hija de Tuffnut, Hiccup se quedó mirando el libro y hojeándolo. Pudo ver varios capítulos. Ver el nombre de Astrid Hofferson (aunque su madre se apellidara Ingerman de soltera) en el capítulo de los Nadder. A Drago como uno de sus enemigos, junto con el nombre de Dagur. A Ruffnut y Tuffnut los mencionaban varias veces, junto a Snotlout. Y muchos más.

—Yo… gracias, Tuff —musitó Hiccup, presó de un sentimiento indescriptible. No sabía si sentía añoranza o aberración.

—Para eso estoy, cuñado —dijo Tuffnut con una gran sonrisa, cuando Ruffnut había tomado a Rowen y la había alejado de él—. Ahora, creo que iré a visitar a Snot. Le sorprenderá verme por aquí, cuando se supone que mi gira termina en un mes.

Cuando Tuffnut Thorston se fue. Hiccup volvió a su estudio para leer a profundidad el libro. Lo encontró maravilloso, una pieza de arte de una época donde los dragones existían. Entonces, cuando vio al final del libro la inscripción del árbol genealógico de Hiccup III, encontró algo sorprendente. Sacó los registros de su familia y los comparó en cierto punto… ellos tenían parentesco.

Hiccup III había sido su tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-abuelo…

Era increíble.

—Si sigues pensando tanto, te explotará el cerebro, Hiccup —regañó Ruffnut, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. No supo cuando ella se había metido en su estudio—. ¿No te lo había dicho antes? No tienes por qué hacerlo solo. Además, me gustaría saber quién era esta Ruffnut Thorston.

Él sonrió con dulzura, de repente, sintiéndose valeroso.

—Pensaba en contarles a los niños sobre… ya sabes, lo que pasó —dijo.

—¿Hablas del libro? —cuestionó Ruffnut con sarcasmo—. ¿O que un dragón le quitó la inocencia a su padre hace veinte años?

Para su sorpresa, Hiccup rió. Hasta hace poco, podían hacer bromas al respecto.

—Sí, y como es que su padre aprovechó la experiencia para hacer gemir como nunca a su madre —contraatacó con una sonrisa provocativa.

Las mejillas de Ruffnut Haddock se colorearon de rojo. Hiccup la besó, antes de salir de su estudio tomándola de la mano.

—Vamos, a Rowan y Rowen les encantará saber por qué su padre está tan loco.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> ¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno, malo o mediocre? Tengo que decirles que aquí no hubo reencarnación, sino un malentendido de alguien de vivió mucho esperando algo que nunca iba a llegar, y otra personas pagó las consecuencias de eso.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	2. Absolución

**Disclaimer: **How to train your dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell y fue animada por DreamWorks.

**Advertencias:** AU. Parejas de Dragones con Humanos. Muerte de personajes .

**Lilith:** La segunda parte del fic. Al principio pensé en hacerlo como un one-shot, pero me anime a escribir un poco más, algo que compensara un poco lo agridulce de la primera parte (aunque no me arrepiento de escribirla).

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Epílogo.**

**Absolución.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_No perdones y olvides. Perdona y aprende. Porque el olvido sugiere estancamiento, y el aprendizaje avance. No te estanques, avanza_".

—Abel L. Kiryû, _en prensa._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Hiccup Haddock V revisaba por quinta vez los documentos que su tío Fishlegs le había enviado hace un mes. La evidencia revelaba información muy importante del tema que se había convertido en su pequeña obsesión desde que Tuffnut Thorston le obsequiara el libro <em>Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón.<em> Había descubierto, después de una minuciosa leída, que el contenido ocultaba extraordinarios pedazos de información verídica sobre la época vikinga, aunque no le sorprendía descubrir las costumbres de los hombres y mujeres de esos tiempos, lo que intrigaba más, eran las diferencias entre otros pueblos.

Al parecer, el libro describía a la Tribu de los Hairy Hooligans. Vikingos poderosos, de orgullo profundo y valentía incuestionable. Y entre el barullo de notas de información, había algo que resaltaba.

Dragones.

Habían sido un pueblo que había logrado entablar vínculos con criaturas mitológicas. El relato del libro no sólo contenía información sobre las distintas especies, también sobre los jinetes, sobre las formas de hacerte _amigo_ de una bestia escamosa. En algunos apartados al final del libro, Hiccup V había descubierto notas particulares, escritas con una caligrafía pulcra y temblante, muy diferente, e impreso hasta abajo estaba la firma de alguien más.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV, tátara nieto de Hiccup III.

Cuando leyó esas partes, Hiccup V tuvo que recurrir a su padre. Drago Haddock no había esperado tener que explicarle la historia tan larga como la de su clan, pero frente a los ojos verdes insistentes y anhelantes, no pudo más que contar todo lo que sabía. Así fue como pudo encontrar el vínculo que lo unía a los Hairy Hooligans, en especial, a los Hiccup del pasado.

Eran sus antepasados.

—Debes dormir un poco, Hiccup —susurró Ruffnut cerca de su rostro, sentado en el asiento de lado del avión.

Él le sonrió con ternura y negó levemente.

—Tengo que revisar bien todo —explicó con tranquilidad—. No sé qué cosas nos topemos allá, así que quiero estar lo más preparado posible.

Ruffnut entornó la mirada con cansancio.

—Lo sé —replicó con calma, acurrucándose en el hombro de Hiccup y quitándole cuidadosamente los documentos para hojearlos—. Sólo pensaba un poco sobre todo lo que ha sucedido en estos años…

No tuvo que decir más. Hiccup lo entendía bien. Lo que le había pasado hace veinte años era algo imposible de olvidar. No había podido superarlo completamente, pero había salido adelante gracias a las ayuda de su familia y sus amigos. Sabía que nadie tenía la culpa, ni siquiera Toothless, pero el dolor y la desesperación eran cosas que no podía dejar atrás simplemente. Así que, cuando tuvo en sus manos una prueba de que lo que había sucedido ese día no había sido un sueño, se aferró en buscar el origen para encontrar una solución.

Primero, había leído todo el libro, las notas y los apuntes. Descubriendo y conociendo más a Hiccup III a través de los capítulos, sorprendiéndose al ver que el Snotlout de esa época era su primo, que Ruffnut y Tuffnut habían sido hermanos gemelos, que Astrid había sido su esposa por apariencia, que Camicazi y Heather habían sido buenas amigas, y que Fishlegs había sido quien edito el libro; descubrir que Drago había intentado asesinar a su antepasado, al igual que Dagur, era para hacer una antología, mucho más al enterarse de Eret y la relación que mantenía con una dragona llamada Stormfly.

Al parecer, no era cosa sólo de Hiccup III y Toothless mantener relaciones tabú.

—Perdón por hacerlos venir conmigo —dijo Hiccup de pronto, tomando su mano y rozándola con sus labios.

—Oh, no es para tanto, hombre —sonrió ella, besando su mejilla—. Rowan y Rowen fueron sinceros. Te dieron su apoyo en cuanto contaste lo que pasó, y me sentí muy orgullosa por ella.

—Sí, pero…

Dos dedos cerraron su boca, y Hiccup V enfrentó la mirada celeste de su esposa.

—Te lo dije, y volveré a repetirlo hasta que lo captes —dijo seriamente—. Estamos juntos en esto. No te dejaré solo, Hiccup, y los niños tampoco.

Se sintió conmovido, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos y que su corazón se acelerara. Tomó de las mejillas a Ruffnut, acercando sus bocas cuando el eco de dos risitas unos asientos delante de ellos, lo detuvieron. Dos pares de ojitos, unos verdes y unos azules, los observaban con diversión.

—Pensé que estaban dormidos —dijo Hiccup, riendo quedamente ante las miraditas de sus hijos—. Si no descansan, no tendrán energía suficiente para recorrer toda la isla cuando lleguemos.

—¡Pero yo quiero ver como papi besa a mami! —lloriqueó Rowen de forma adorable.

—Hiccup tiene razón —refutó Ruffnut, levantándose lentamente para ir con sus hijos—. Deben dormir.

—¡Eh, pero ustedes estarán despiertos! —se quejó Rowan Haddock. Era una copia de Hiccup en miniatura, con sus expresivos ojos verdes y las mejillas regordetas llenas de pecas.

—Anda, a dormir —pidió Ruffnut con calma, sonriendo ante las mejillas infladas de los dos—. Si no lo hacen, les daré de los panqueques que Astrid les envía cada navidad.

Sólo eso bastó para que Rowan y Rowen se ocultaran bajo la manta, y se acurrucaran más en el amplio asiento de la avioneta.

—Me dijiste que no utilizarías más la gastronomía de mi madre para asustar a los niños —exclamó Hiccup como con regaño, pero sólo recibió esa sonrisa pícara que tanto le gustaba.

—Si dices algo más, serás tú el que se los coma, Hiccup —amenazó puntual.

Fue entonces cuando Hiccup no volvió a decir nada y decidió dormir un rato.

* * *

><p>La avioneta privada de su padre aterrizó sin problemas en la bahía desolada de arena blanca y llena de cangrejos. Al bajar, Rowen comenzó a correr tras los crustáceos con una vara, mientras que Rowan se mojaba los pies en la orilla de la playa. Hiccup fue el último en salir, con el corazón apabullándolo y respirando agitadamente.<p>

Por fin había llegado a su destino.

Fue hace una semana cuando había decidido realizar el viaje, al leer la última nota de Hiccup IV en la que revelaba qué había acontecido en la isla de los Hairy Hooligans. Los detalles no eran muchos, al parecer algo había sucedido y Hiccup IV tuvo que dejar la isla junto a un grupo pequeño de sobrevivientes hacia el continente. Sin embargo, una nota escrita por Hiccup III le había dado una pista interesante.

Él había escrito… «_Nadie sabe la razón, pero los dragones están desapareciendo rápidamente…»_.

Entonces, supuso, los últimos Hairy Hooligans había abandonado Berk cuando los dragones se habían ido, y Hiccup IV había sido el último jinete de dragón (entre tantas notas, supo que había montado a un Skrill).

Bajar por los escalones del transporte fue la cosa más difícil que haya tenido que hacer en su vida. Lo hizo lento, respirando cada tanto cuando sentía que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y recuperando la consciencia cuando el viento salado golpeaba su cara.

Al tocar la arena blanca, sintió algo diferente, pero extrañamente familiar.

Era como haber pisado su antigua casa, como si hubiera llegado de un largo día de trabajo con su familia. Cómodo. Correcto…

Había llegado a sus raíces.

Sin saber por qué, sonrió.

Ruffnut se quedó quieta mirándolo por varios segundos, sorprendida de ver esa sonrisa. Era fantástico, casi como si Berk hubiera esperado el regreso de Hiccup, como si fuera natural que él estuviera parado ahí.

—Vamos —dijo él, extendiendo su mano izquierda a ella.

Algo tocó la profundidad del pecho de Ruffnut, era como si nunca hubiera conocido a su esposo y haya aprendido algo nuevo de él, algo que le había dejado sin palabras, pero que también la había cautivado. Tomó el ofrecimiento, y un escalofrío placentero recorrió su palma hasta su corazón, y sintió sus mejillas arder, como si fuera una niña de nuevo.

—Rowan, Rowen —llamó Hiccup con un tono de voz autoritario, pero dulce.

Los niños corrieron para tomar de la mano a su padre y a su madre. Era increíble el parecido que cada uno tenía con sus progenitores. Rowan Haddock podría tener enormes dientes y una nariz bulbosa extraña, pero Ruffnut sabía que cuando creciera, ese cuerpo escuálido y esa cara redondita tomaría se transformaría en algo digno del deseo de mujeres y hombres (su padre era el ejemplo perfecto de eso). Mientras, Hiccup disfrutaba de las risas escandalosas de Rowen Haddock, su hija flacucha, con sus dos grandes trenzas y sus gestos demasiados maniacos, sería una mujer hermosa, igual que su madre.

La Isla de Berk era un lugar con vegetación corta, de praderas con pastizales bajos y pocos árboles, de montes altos cubiertos de delgadas capas de nieve, que tomaban un brillo encantador con los rayos del sol. Era hermoso, lo admitía. Lo más asombroso era que nadie más había estado ahí, pues la isla permanecía en incógnita permanente para los aventureros, como si algo la cubriera y sólo hasta que Hiccup llegó, sus secretos se abrieran.

—¡Miren! —señalo Rowen con entusiasmo, su manita enguantada dirigiéndose hacia la zona de chozas en ruinas en lo alto de los montes.

Hiccup y Ruffnut supieron que habían llegado. La ruinas estaba cubiertas de pastos, musgo y los utensilios se notaban gastados y oxidados. La curiosidad fue insoportable, y la familia Haddock se perdió en el pueblo fantasma de sus antepasados.

Encontraron cosas interesantes que se mencionaban en los libros. Sillas de montar, retratos, armas oxidadas y cubiertos rotos, incluso cascarones vacíos y piel de dragón impecable a pesar del tiempo. Ruffnut se paseó hasta llegar a la que había sido la casa de Ruffnut Thorston, la gemela que había muerto debido a la ira de un dragón antiguo llamado Furious y cuyo hermano gemelo había encontrado muerte hasta la vejez.

—_Mi_ casa estaba frente a la tuya —dijo Ruffnut a su esposo, sin importarle sonar demasiado infantil.

Ruffnut Haddock encontró un diario con algunas hojas escritas, y sintiendo un impulso incontrolable, supuso que la Ruffnut anterior no le reprocharía si se lo quedaba y lo leía.

—Veo que has encontrado algo interesante —pronunció Hiccup, observando la espalda delgada.

—Creo que... —mencionó ella, echando un vistazo a la choza derrumbada— me quedaré otro rato. Puede que sea mi imaginación, pero _necesito_ estar aquí.

Él sonrió.

—Toma el tiempo que quieras.

Salió dejándola sola, llevándose a sus hijos con él, recorriendo todo el pueblo. Visitó la casa de Gobber el Rudo, aquel herrero que era mencionado con cariño en el libro, visitó los niños y el hangar de los dragones imaginándose a las potentes bestias revoloteando por el lugar.

Volando…

—Papá —llamó Rowan—, ¿crees que puedas perdonar a Toothless?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. De los dos hermanos, Rowan se caracterizaba por su aguda perspectiva a pesar de su corta edad.

—Es que no pienso que sea malo o que haya querido hacerte daño —siguió él con fervor—. No me puedo imaginar cuánto dolor albergó por tanto tiempo. Debe ser difícil ver a tus seres queridos morir uno a uno… —tomó la mano de su hermanita—… debe ser solitario, saber que tanto humanos como dragones te abandonan.

Hiccup V se sorprendía a menudo de la capacidad de razonamiento de su hijo. Se agachó a su nivel, enfrentando ojos del mismo color y misma mentalidad.

—Tampoco creo que Toothless sea malo, Rowan —puso una mano sobre sus despeinados cabellos rubios.

—Pero no lo perdonarás —comentó en voz baja, casi a regañadientes.

Hiccup no tenía respuesta para eso.

—No te apresures, papi —apuntó Rowen Haddock, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo y agarró las mejillas de su padre con sus dos manitas—. Perdonar no significa olvidar todo, significa aprender. Aprender a que es imposible que alguien no te haga daño. No podemos controlar eso, por eso, debemos aprender a perdonar para poder avanzar.

Sin pensarlo, abrazó a sus dos diablillos con ternura. Era increíble que dos pequeños hubieran logrado desbaratarlo con sus argumentos.

—¡Hiccup! —gritó Ruffnut desde lo alto de los establos—. ¡Creo que encontré el Gran Salón! Aunque es difícil entrar, ¡mi trasero no pasa por el hueco!

Los tres rieron.

—Bueno, es mejor ir con su madre ahora —dijo Hiccup—, si es que no queremos que nos aplaste con su enorme trasero.

—¡Oí eso, Hiccup! —amenazó Ruffnut.

—¡Su enorme y lindo trasero, quise decir! —contraatacó Hiccup con picardía.

—¡Eso no te ayudará, Haddock!

Hiccup suspiró divertido. Miró a sus dos hijos y les indicó que fueran con Ruffnut, explicándoles que él los seguiría luego. Los niños asintieron comprensivos y sortearon los escalones hasta donde estaba su madre.

Estando a solas, Hiccup V pudo respirar tranquilo, ver con más detenimiento las mediaciones del hangar de dragones. Esas criaturas que habían desaparecido hace tanto tiempo, que habían surcado los cielos nórdicos con su majestuosidad. Pensó en Stoick el Vasto, el padre de Hiccup III y antiguo jefe de la Tribu que había muerto por la ambición de Drago (_no_ su padre, otro Drago), en su voz gruesa y autoritaria y en el sacrificio que había hecho por su único hijo. Pensó en Valka, la mujer protectora de los dragones, la más sabia de todas y la más valiente.

Y sin proponérselo, pensó en Hiccup. En el Hiccup de Toothless. En el humano que más había amado en el mundo.

Y entonces, escuchó una voz.

Volteó al instante, creyendo que era alguien de su familia, pero no encontró a nadie. Sin embargo, seguía escuchando que lo llamaban, que le pedían algo.

Como un autómata, empezó a caminar siguiendo el eco. Pasó por el pueblo, por la casa del antiguo Hiccup III, por el bosque, por entre los árboles… caminó hasta que se topó con una arbolead que cubría la entrada a una cala. Pasar fue difícil, pero pudo hacerlo.

La luz del atardecer iluminaba etéreamente la fachada del pequeño lago y el pasto corto de la cala.

Era precioso. Aislado. Único.

Hiccup V avanzó hasta estar frente al espejo de agua, disfrutando de la vista, y como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, retazos de memorias olvidadas en el tiempo aparecieron en su mente.

No eran sus recuerdos, no eran sus memorias. Eran la de Hiccup III y Hiccup IV, que se presentaban ante él por haber encontrado la verdad.

Pudo ver los recuerdos de Hiccup III. La muerte de cada uno de sus amigos; primero, Astrid (cuando se interpuso entre el fuego de un Hotburgles dirigido hacia Camicazi), Fishlegs (muerto en batalla junto a su valiente Gronckle), Snotlout (fallecido un día después de casarse con Heather, en un ataque sorpresa romano), Ruffnut… sólo Tuffnut, Camicazi y Heather se quedaron con él hasta la vejez. Pudo ver el misterio de la desaparición de los dragones, pudo ver la confusión en los ojos de todos los Berkianos, pudo ver todo lo que Hiccup III vio.

Y después vinieron los recuerdos de Hiccup IV. El último jinete de dragones. El amo del Skrill. quien tuvo que abandonar Berk porque ya no quedaba más en la vieja isla, quien se casó con una mujer galesa llamada Brunhilda… y vio que había muerto de tuberculosis.

La marea mental de imágenes pasadas lo mareó y cayó de rodillas sintiendo el estómago revuelto. Con la respiración agitada, trató de poner sus ideas en orden, recuperar lo perdido, y sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas conmovedoras inundaron sus ojos.

—Yo… lo siento —murmuró, porque en el fondo, había guardado rencor por ellos.

Un rencor que no tenía base, pues ya estaban muertos.

El sonido de pasos pesados conocidos lo trajo de vuelta.

Volteó sobre su hombro, encontrándose a Toothless de nuevo.

No como lo recordaba, ya no había desesperación en su mirada, ni dolor, ni soledad, ni anhelo. Había en cambio alegría, gozo y sensatez.

Hiccup sorbió la nariz y limpió las lágrimas antes de hacerle frente por completo.

Llegó frente al Furia Nocturna, sosteniendo su mejor sonrisa.

—Han pasado 20 años, Toothless… —no sabía cómo empezar, no había imaginado verlo de nuevo ahí. Se suponía que había encontrado el consuelo cuando el alma de Hiccup III se reencontró con la suya después de su muerte.

Toothless puso una expresión de arrepentimiento. Agachó sus orejas y se acercó con cautela hacia _el_ Hiccup al que había lastimado.

Él no pudo evitar temblar ante el recuerdo.

Pero Toothless no le hizo daño. Esperó el contacto deseado, esta vez no confundiría señales.

Hiccup V recordó las palabras de sus hijos y las de Ruffnut. Y le tomó tiempo antes de decidirse finalmente.

Sin saber por qué, extendió su mano derecha hacia enfrente y agachó la cabeza.

El mundo se detuvo en cuanto sintió el contacto de la trompa de Toothless con su palma.

Levantó la mirada para ver el contacto más genuino de todos, más especial, pues significaba tantas cosas para ser algo tan sencillo.

—Oye, Toothless —dijo Hiccup cuando el dragón abrió los parpados. El hombre sonrió con calidez—. Te perdono.

Una lamida en su mejilla fue el gesto con el que Toothless le indicó que estaba feliz porque, por fin, tras tantos años, lo habían perdonado.

—¡Deja de babearme, dragón loco! —se quejó Hiccup V, limpiándose la mejilla—. Que a mí antepasado le gustara que lo babearas, no significa que sea lo mismo para mí.

Pero Toothless lo ignoró y caminó dando saltitos a su alrededor. Hiccup rió con ironía, pensando en las cosas que sólo a él podían sucederle.

Miró hacia el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo. Era hora de volver a la avioneta para dormir un poco y estar listo para el día siguiente.

—Me voy —le dijo a Toothless—. Creo que ésta sí será la despedida final.

Hiccup acarició la cabeza del Furia Nocturna, como saludo final. Pero Toothless tenía otros planes.

En un brusco movimiento, subió al hombre a su lomo, donde repentinamente apareció una silla de montar y el pedal junto con la cola artificial.

—¡E-Espera un momento! —exclamó Hiccup V sosteniéndose de donde pudiera—. ¿No estarás pensando en hacer _eso?_ ¿O sí? —Toothless ronroneó afirmativamente para el gran susto de Haddock—. ¡Pero no se conducir! Es decir, ¡no sé conducir un dragón! ¡Ni siquiera sé si se dice _conducir!_

Pero Toothless ya estaba corriendo para tomar vuelo, dando un salto final cuando alcanzó la velocidad adecuada. Decir que el despegue había sido fantástico sería una mentira. Hiccup V entró en pánico por unos segundos, gritando a todo pulmón cuando Toothless, debido al mal manejo del pedal, iba a chocar contra unos peñascos.

—¡MIERDA! —gritó, tratando de serenarse y tomando las riendas lo mejor que podía.

Por alguna razón, Hiccup V encontró que al relajarse, podía controlar el pedal muy bien, por lo tanto, el vuelo de Toothless cobraba vida y sentido.

Entonces, los ojos verdes de Hiccup V se maravillaron con el paisaje.

El atardecer era hermoso, tonos dorados, anaranjados, con tintes índigos y con el inicio del brillo de algunas estrellas en el firmamento era un espectáculo que ninguna cámara podría captar. La belleza de sus colores deleitaron sus pupilas y Toothless sonrió satisfecho al verlo extender los brazos para sentir mejor el viento.

«_Las sorpresas no acaban aquí_», la voz del dragón, por primera vez, sonó clara y profunda en su mente, «_Mira hacia abajo»_.

Hiccup lo hizo y sonrió enormemente al ver a Rowan y Rowen subidos a un dragón de dos cabezas de escamas verdes y rojas, que los hacía reír provocando grandes explosiones.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Hiccup, identificando la especie y el nombre. Un Zippleback llamado Barf y Belch.

Sus hijos habían nacido para montar un dragón, de eso estaba seguro.

—Aunque me falta algo… —murmuró pensativo, tocó el cuello de Toothless—. Oye, muchacho, ¿podríamos ir por mi esposa? No creo que le guste perderse la diversión.

Toothless asintió y en un rápido aleteo, llegó donde Ruffnut estaba. Con sus patas delanteras, Toothless la tomó por los hombros y la lanzó en el aire para que cayera detrás de Hiccup V.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Ruffnut asombrada.

—Digamos que —respondió Hiccup— hicimos las paces.

—¿En serio? —volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez respondió Toothless con un ligero gruñido—. Oh, ¿así que tú eres quien desvirgó a mi esposo? Gracias, cariño. Ese movimiento de caderas que adquirió me vuelve loca.

«_¿De nada?_», sugirió Toothless con duda, mientras las mejillas de Hiccup V se ponían rojas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es algo así como un último paseo o qué? —cuestionó Ruffnut, sosteniéndose mejor de la cintura de Hiccup.

Hiccup lo meditó por un segundo. Mirando hacia enfrente.

—Sí, es una despedida —contestó con sinceridad—. Después de todo, vino por algo y ahora que lo tiene, debe regresar con Hiccup III.

—Mmmm —pensó Ruffnut—. Entonces, a disfrutarlo. Porque hemos aprendido algo hoy, ¿no?

Hiccup asintió y rió suavemente.

«_¿Vamos a volar o vas a perder el tiempo riéndote como idiota?_», cuestionó Toothless con ironía.

Hiccup le dio un golpe amistoso en una de sus orejas, le dijo a Ruffnut que se agarrara bien y señaló el lugar en el cielo en el que el Zippleback volaba con sus hijos.

—Bien, Toothless —dijo Hiccup Haddock V—. Muéstrame que tan veloz eres.

Toothless rugió triunfal, batiendo las alas y emprendiendo camino hacia el cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Bien, eso es todo. No quise poner Lemon porque no lo creí necesario.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


End file.
